The Return
by Magpie1600
Summary: Merlin has waited for centuries for Arthur's return, when he does it has unexpected results.


Merlin sat by the shores of Avalon as he had over the centuries. He hadn't aged since Arthur's death, a gift or a curse. He couldn't die, until Arthur had fulfilled his destiny and returned to a save, 'WHAT, WHO' shouted Merlin at the silent lake. His outburst disturbing the only other occupants, the ducks who flew off in surprise.

As he rose up to move back to his home on the shore, he restored the glamour of the aged man and went back to his long wait, time and sadness had taken its toll on him. As he moved away he felt a tug at his heart and turned and there out of the lake was Excalibur raised and then threw at him. He caught it and then the hand disappeared within the lake as if never there. Merlin looked at it stunned, still the same as when he at placed it in the lake all those centuries before, was Arthur returning!

As he looked at the sword, he then realised his aged appearance was gone and he was his youthful self again. Shocked and unsure he turned around, but no one was there and with that he fell to the ground and wept.

"Such a girl Merlin", said a voice with a smirk in its tone.

He turned his head, tears still flowing down his face, and their stood Arthur glorious and beautiful in full armour and alive before him.

"No you're not real, I've waited centuries for you and my desires have created this image of you," called out Merlin as he scrambled backwards, Excalibur in hand away from the vision before him.

At this, Arthur ran and grabbed his hands, pressing them to his face and saying, "No it's really me, you idiot. I am back. I'm real feel me".

As both stood up Merlin gently stroked Arthurs face, bringing his fingertips along his lips and down his jaw line. Stroking his hair, all the while Arthur watched Merlin's face change, a myriad of emotions in his stormy eyes. What Arthur wasn't expecting was the tight hold Merlin gave him then, arms tight around his neck and then Merlin kissed him.

"Oh", said Merlin as he took a step back. "Got carried away there, didn't mean to do that", as he blushed purple backing away.

Arthur stood stock stile and then replied, "Yes you did", reaching out for him and bringing him back for the return kiss.

He brushed his lips softly against Merlin's mouth, parting it with his tongue and biting his lip and then they deeped the kiss, surer and stronger than any Arthur had ever had. This was right, if he only came back for this, to acclaim his affections for Merlin then it would be enough. He had waited enough, watched enough as Merlin suffered alone. Passion flamed in Merlin's eyes, gripping at Arthur's body, Excalibur still in hand, but he couldn't get at Arthur because of the armour, this made him stop.

"We need to continue this in private," huffed Merlin breathlessly. "I need to feel you, want to touch you", replied the gasping Merlin, tugging Arthur to his modern home. A cottage by the lake.

"Yes," answered Arthur as he in turn pulled Merlin into a hard kiss. "We have a long time to make up and I'm not wasting another moment more. "I know you live there Merlin, so come on" as pointed and hoisted Merlin over his shoulder and ran to the cottage.

"Put me down you prat. I see time hasn't changed you," yelped Merlin.

"You wouldn't want me to change," replied Arthur setting him down outside the door as Merlin reached for his keys, dropping them in his flustered state. "No I wouldn't and neither would you want me to change either.

His eyes turned golden then, as he opened the door with his magic and they both entered the house, closing the door behind them setting Excalibur by the door. To hell with destiny they needed each other.

As Arthur turned, Merlin was already stripping him out of his armour and he threw back his head in huffed laughter as talented fingers streamed magic and energy to rid him of his clothes. Once he was naked, Merlin pulled off his jumper and stripped himself of his jeans nearly falling on the floor in his hurry only to be saved from his trip by Arthur.

Arthur snorted, "How can someone so powerful, still be so clumsy!"

"I'll show you clumsy," retaliated Merlin, pulling Arthur to him as both naked bodies slotted together in an embrace and a passionate kiss falling backwards onto the sofa.

"Oh gods Merlin", gasped Arthur lying on top of Merlin. "I waited centuries (kiss) to tell you how I felt (kiss). I couldn't even say it on my death, but now you are mine. Now I have you I'm never letting go". As he spoke he moved from Merlin's mouth, nibbling at his neck, trailing kisses until he reached his nipples bitting a getting excited moans from Merlin.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," replied Merlin rolling Arthur off the sofa pulling him up towards the stairs. "Tonight is ours. We will make up for all our lost time and you can have me Arthur all of me, as always". Arthur blushed and Merlin thought it was the sweetest sight he had ever seen.

"Tomorrow we will talk about the future." He led Arthur up the stairs and into his room and closed the door.

Arthur had returned and the world could wait. Merlin had waited centuries for this, not knowing if he could ever have him. But it seemed he was not alone in his desires as a passionate Arthur lifted him and placed him on bed. A tangle of limbs, moans, words of faster, harder were spoken. Two men of legend had found each other and whatever the future may hold they would face it together.


End file.
